Hinamatsuri
by mikamilk
Summary: England/FemJapan. When he slid open the paper doors at the end of the hallway, what he saw was exactly the same as what he saw everyday. Well, almost the same. Belated Hinamatsuri fic. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**Hinamatsuri**

**By Mikamilk**

Waking up to the sweet twittering of birds, the day began just like any other. As he rolled his head to the side, he saw that the half of the bed he was not occupying was empty, the bedclothes slightly crumpled but pulled up to the pillow. Again, this was no different from any other morning. He always rose much later than his partner whose routine was to be out of bed at the crack of dawn.

Soft creaks from another part of the house could be heard, the only other noise was the birds' singing calls from outside. His partner was always careful to not make too much noise in the mornings as not to disturb his sleep. Always so considerate of others, _too _considerate at times that it was worrying.

Fighting the strong need to fall back into blissful sleep, the Englishman forced his heavy eyelids to stay open and dragged his body out of the comfort of the warm blankets. From a chest of draws he pulled out some trousers, throwing them on before picking out a shirt and pulling his arms through the sleeves. He then headed out of the door, doing up the buttons of his shirt as he walked down the hallway. When he slid open the paper doors at the end of the hallway, what he saw was exactly the same as what he saw everyday.

Well, almost the same. A Japanese-style low table in the centre of the room, his partner kneeling beside it sipping a cup of green-tea while admiring the garden through the glass-panelled sliding door on the other side of the room. And as always, just as he opened the door his partner would turn to face him with a small bow saying;

"Oh, good morning Arthur-san."

"Morning love." And as he always did, the Englishman went to join his Japanese partner, Kiku at the table, accepting the cup of tea which was offered to him.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes love." He took a sip from the tiny cup, the flavour with its bitter edge and the earthy scents comfortably settling into his stomach and gently waking his senses. "When was the last time I saw you love?"

"Eh, last night perhaps?" Kiku answered. "Before going to bed."

No, it had been years. Years since he had seen _this _Kiku. Kiku with a smaller, slighter frame; straight hair reaching just passed the shoulders, a jade-pin _kanzashi_ holding some of the black strands up in a quaint knot; a softly rounded face with eyes resembling smooth, pure gems. Kiku dressed in _kimono _of a red gradation; a deep crimson colouring the hems of the material and washing through the coral, roseate, fuchsia and pearl pink tones toward the centre where silver-threaded branches entwined in fragile patterns, its stems dotted with pink sakura cherryblossoms. The tiny flowers were also sprinkled over the material of the deep, swinging sleeves and a brocade sash with an elaborate knot at the back was secured around Kiku's middle.

"It's been years love," Arthur murmured, his eyes consumed by the features of the beautiful woman in front of him.

"Has it?"

"Years since I last saw you, _Sakura_," Arthur stated.

With a light blush spreading over her cheeks, Kiku gave a small laugh at hearing the other say her 'other' name. "I told you, Sakura is just what Yao calls me when, well, when I am in _this _form. It's alright to just call me Kiku as always."

Reaching out a hand, yearning to touch the milky skin, Arthur tucked some loose strands behind Kiku's ear and let his finger linger on her earlobe before withdrawing his hand. "Then, your Chinese brother has good taste. I think Sakura is perfect for you love."

"He isn't my brother," Kiku mumbled, leaning over to busy herself with pouring some more tea for Arthur.

"Cheers," Arthur acknowledged as his cup was refilled, but his eyes were carefully watching how the sleeves of Kiku's arm which held the teapot slid a fraction down the forearm, allowing him to take a peek of her delicate physique hidden under the silk robes. "Still in denial are we?"

"It isn't denial if it isn't true to begin with," Kiku stated, rearranging herself on the square cushion again.

"You mightn't be blood relatives with China but your relationship with him is just as good as one, you might as well just call yourselves brothers," Arthur said. He smiled to himself as he saw the small frown on Kiku's face and his eyebrows furrowed with displeasure. "That goes for the other Asian Nations too. I know you don't agree with me but I'm just saying."

"I never said I don't agree," Kiku argued with a small huff and a sip of her tea.

Arthur chuckled, laying an arm across Kiku's back and giving her a small pet on the shoulder. "It's clear enough on your face without you saying a single word love. Now, now, don't get all grumpy on me."

"I'm not grum—ah." Shaking her head, Kiku released a sigh of defeat, letting the matter go for now. "Well, I should get going."

"You off somewhere?" Arthur arched his bushy eyebrows, bringing his face closer to the other's to try and get a better look at his transformed lover. It wasn't every day the opportunity to see Kiku in her female form came around. He knew very well from his own personal experience that it was much easier to get around as a male when dealing with politics and 'Nation matters', as sad and pathetic as that was. The reality of this fact really told them of how much of a male dominant society most of the world was under.

Drinking the last of her tea, Kiku placed her cup down on the table and lifted herself to her feet saying, "Yes, there's something I have to do today." From his place on the cushion by the table, Arthur had the view of Kiku's back profile, the smooth skin of her neck showing where the kimono gaped a little as she bent over to straighten the material below the sash. Kiku then twisted her head to face Arthur. "Would you like to come?"

"Am I allowed to?" Arthur asked, taken by surprise. As he had been thinking earlier, it wasn't often that Kiku decided to take the form of 'Sakura' so Arthur had assumed that there must be some serious matters for the occasion. Well, whatever it was, he hadn't expected to be invited along. "I-I'd love to. Oh, as long as I won't be intruding on anything that is."

With a bright smile, Kiku assured Arthur that that won't be the case at all. "Where I'm going isn't that far either so, as long as you don't have any plans it would be an honour to have you join me," Kiku told him happily.

"Alright then." Arthur also got to his feet. "Am I under-dressed? Should I get a tie?"

Kiku laughed, the jade flower in her hair sparkling in the morning sunlight. "Arthur-san you are fine. Well, actually…" Kiku thought for a moment. Then she took a few steps to a hat-stand in the corner of the room, lifting a coat off one of the hooks and holding it out toward the Englishman. "It is a little cold so you might need your coat," she said.

With a warm smile and a quick kiss on the lips, Arthur took his coat from Kiku. "Thank you love."

::~::~::~

They were crouched at the bank of a river. It had not taken them half an hour to walk here from Kiku's house. The only sounds were the rustle of the long blades of grass in the breeze and the calm rippling of the currents in the river's water.

Without much understanding of what was happening, Arthur simply watched the Japanese girl beside him quietly. Her eyes were closed and her head was bowed. In her hands she held something strange, in Arthur's opinion. It was a miniature boat made from thick paper and inside the boat lay a straw doll.

After a moment, Kiku's eyes opened and she straightened. Turning to Arthur, Kiku moved the paper boat so it was closer to the Englishman. "If there is anything you would like to pray for," Kiku said in a small voice.

"Me?" Arthur faltered, finding himself put on the spot. "W-well, okay then." He cleared his throat. Then he closed his eyes, silently communicating with the straw doll in the boat. As he spoke to her, he felt himself growing both sad and happy at the same time. It was a complex emotion, something like grief, loss and sorrow, reassurance, allayment and hope—all mixed in together.

Once Arthur was done, Kiku shuffled forward to the river's edge with Arthur watching to make sure she didn't slip. Carefully, Kiku placed the small boat onto the water. As her fingers let go, the boat bobbed dangerously before finding its balance on the surface of the river.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked alarmed as his eyes followed the boat with the doll, floating away on the current of the river. It had already travelled a fair distance, long out of their reach. "W-where is she going?"

"Out to sea," Kiku's small voice murmured, her eyes also gazing down the river. She never took her eyes off the boat until the moment it vanished from sight. Having witnessed the doll's successful embarkation, Kiku rose to her feet to head back home.

Instead of giving Arthur an explanation or commenting on the fully bloomed plum blossoms covering the trees, Kiku remained silent on their walk back home. She didn't appear to be angry or upset, in Arthur's eyes she seemed to simply be in reflection. When they reached the front garden of Kiku's house, she finally opened her mouth as her feet halted beside a large Sakura tree.

"Thank you," she said.

"Who're you talking to?" Arthur asked, stepping up beside Kiku.

"You," she replied, her eyes slanting up to the branches of the tree which was covered in rich, dark tree bark. It was still early for the cherry blossoms to be in bloom.

Letting out a small breath, Arthur wrapped an arm around Kiku's waist, gently pulling her body toward his chest. "I haven't done anything love. I should be the one thanking you for taking me along with you." When Arthur heard a tiny sniff, he was surprised to see a tear slide down Kiku's cheek when he looked down into her bowed face. "Are you alright?" he asked in concern, bending his head down to peer into Kiku's small face.

Whisking away the tear that had fallen down her cheek, Kiku quickly tugged her lips into a small smile which she hoped was reassuring. "No, I'm okay. I'm sorry," she said as she swallowed to loosen the tightness in her throat. "It was just nice to have somebody else to be with me this year."

"Oh, okay," Arthur said, his arms still protectively holding Kiku close to himself. Whether Kiku was in his usual male form or if he chose to be in her female form, it made no difference to Arthur. Kiku was Kiku. Kind, beautiful, caring, sensitive, hard-working, shy, powerful and had a hard time showing weakness. Arthur loved everything about Kiku.

"There was also someone else I was thanking," Kiku told Arthur after a moment. She took a breath to calm herself back into composure. A glance at the cherry blossom tree helped her regain her poise. "I was thanking the doll."

"The doll?" Arthur echoed, not quite able to follow Kiku's train of thought.

Letting her head rest on Arthur's chest, Kiku smiled softly. "All the bad things that happen; the sadness, the tragedy, the conflict, the pain…She takes it all away for me. And she even takes away the unknown…"

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked, lacing his fingers into the strands of Kiku's hair.

"There's so much we as Nations are able to do," Kiku admitted in a sad voice. Arthur nodded, fully understanding what Kiku meant. "We are responsible for a lot of things. But what happens just happens sometimes. In these times we are no different to anyone else, Nation or not. All we can do is hope. And she listens to my hopes for protection, for liberation, for happiness. She takes them for me and delivers them to the sea. And hopefully from there, God will be able to hear something. That's why I want to thank the doll."

"I see." Now Arthur was able to comprehend those mixed feelings he was getting back when they were by the riverside. "She told me that she was happy that she could be the one to deliver your messages," Arthur said absently.

Hearing this, Kiku's eyes widened a little, giving Arthur a questioning look. "Pardon?"

"Oh, don't worry about it," Arthur chuckled, giving Kiku a small kiss hoping that it would be a distraction. "So um, how often do you do this?"

"Once a year," Kiku replied. "On the 3rd of March, every year."

"Really? Why didn't I ever notice?" Arthur thought aloud, sounding surprised.

"I-I just prefer that people don't see me as a girl," Kiku confessed, her face growing hot from embarrassment.

"Why not?" Arthur exclaimed. "You're bloody gorgeous so I don't see any problem with it." Lowering her face, Kiku mumbled something into Arthur's coat, her voice muffled by the material. "I'm sorry love, you'll have to speak up," Arthur chuckled, putting a finger under Kiku's chin to guide her to face him. When Arthur saw Kiku's face, which was almost as red as her _kimono, _he released a hearty laugh.

"Arthur-san," Kiku groaned.

"I'm sorry love," Arthur apologised, quieting his laughter. "So, what were you saying?"

"I was just saying that when I am well, 'Sakura', I get some unnecessary attention," Kiku grumbled. "Especially from my brothers and sisters."

Again, Arthur couldn't hold back another bout of laughter. "Oh, is that so Sakura? Well, I can most definitely agree that it's hard to keep my hands off you when you're looking so adorable."

A deep sigh escaped through Kiku's lips. "Anyway," she said, turning around in Arthur's hold so her back was against his chest, her _zori _crunching on the loose pebbles of the dirt path under their feet. She folded her arms over her stomach. "So that's why I never really mentioned this event to anyone. But it is quite a big deal in my country—"

"Wait a minute," Arthur interjected, suddenly hit with the most important question that was not yet answered. "Why did you change into your girl form then to start with?"

"Oh." As if also hit with the same realisation, Kiku looked up into Arthur's eyes with her brown ones. "That's because today is _Hinamatsuri_, Girl's Day. It is a special day for girls in Japan. There is also one for boys in May. So, as the Nation I believe it is important to take part in my country's national events fully."

"It is our duty, ain't it?" Arthur agreed. Finally he had a full understanding of all of what had happened that day that hadn't made sense to him. "So what else do you do on this Girl's Day?"

Watching the branches of the sakura tree wave in the gentle wind, Kiku inhaled the spring air into his lungs. "We eat a lot of sweets, _chirashizushi_ and other Japanese dishes and drink _amazake. _Households with daughters display a set of _hinaningyo_, Hina dollsin their houses too and sing songs."

"Do we get to do any of those things today then?" asked Arthur.

Kiku shook his head promptly. "I couldn't be bothered to prepare anything so, no."

"Oh, what a shame," Arthur said with a feigned sigh of disappointment. "And when is the next time I get to see you again, Sakura?"

"Well, the next time I can be sure that I will be in my girl form again is the 3rd of March next year," Kiku replied matter-of-factly. Then, after a moment of thought she added, "Well, I really ought to show myself in this form more frequently to promote women's rights…"

"Oh yes, but for now, why don't we duck inside for a bite to eat?" Arthur suggested, a mischievous look passing over his eyes.

"Of course! I'm sorry, you must be so hungry. Why didn't I realise?" Kiku said immediately, taking a step back from Arthur but she was shocked to find his strong arms pulling her back into his tight hold.

"Yes love, I'm _very _hungry indeed," Arthur whispered into Kiku's ear, sending shivers crawling down her delicate spine. "I don't believe I can stand here for even one more minute without ravishing you right where we are my dear Sakura."

"_Arthur-san!_"

…

_fin _

::~::~::~

**Translations**

_Hinamatsuri_: Girl's Day, a Japanese celebration held on the 3rd of March.

_Kanzashi_: A Japanese hair ornament.

_Kimono_: Japanese traditional clothing.

_Sakura_: Cherry blossoms.

_Zori_: Traditional Japanese footwear worn with _kimono_.

_Chirashizushi_: A type of sushi which is not rolled up.

_Amazake_: Sweet sake made from fermented rice.

_Hinaningyo_: Japanese dolls displayed on _Hinamatsuri_.

**NOTE: **Hello! How was this little oneshot? I hope you enjoyed it!

It was a _very, _extremely belated Hinamatsuri (Girl's Day) fic that should have been out about a month ago. But I was a little busy, so here it is now!

The thing Kiku was doing sending the doll out on the boat on the river is an old tradition that, I'm pretty sure, doesn't happen anymore. But people do display Japanese Hina dolls, _hinaningyo _in their houses which is thought to bring good luck for the daughter's marriage.

I hope my settings weren't too confusing regarding 'gender'. In this fic, the Nations have the ability to choose whichever gender they wish to be and just 'transform' if you will. Don't ask me how. Super Nation powers or something. And I just want to say that this fic wasn't written to project any feminist ideas.

I hope I covered most of the Japanese terms. I tried not to use too many. If you have any questions, please ask away!

And please forgive me for the rather lame ending!

Thank you so much for dropping by and reading this story!

Please leave me a review!

Have a brilliant day!


End file.
